Transformers: Earth Wars-Book 1: More than Meets the Eye
by BrickFan
Summary: Ken Witwicky is the newest arrival in a new town and is an ordinary kid. He goes to school, has a caring mother and father, hangs out with friends, and has just got a new car. However, strange things are happening in his new home town and the connection his car has to it are about to turn his life upside down. (This is set in my own custom universe with my own OCs)
1. Introduction

_Author's Note_

 _I have been a Transformers fan ever since I saw the 2007 movie, and here's my attempt to create a whole new variation of the story. And of course, you can't start a Transformers story without the opening narration of Optimus Prime._

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

Cybertron. Our home. For generations it was a peaceful world until pride and a lust for power, divided us. Now we fight enemies who were once our brothers. Our war has ravaged Cybertron for our dwindling supply of life sustaining Energon and the Allspark, the artifact used to create our race.

In an attempt to keep the Allspark out of enemy hands, it was destroyed and lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy; searching every star, every world, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Our age old conflict followed us throughout the journey all the way to an unknown planet called Earth.

How do I know this? I know this because I was there. My name is Optimus Prime, and these are the Earth Wars.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _Here's the opening narration. Look for more to come! (Transformers and other related material belong to Hasbro)_


	2. Prologue

_Author's Notes_

 _Here it is folks, the prologue of this new story! Hope you all in enjoy it._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Deep in the far reaches of the universe is the planet Cybertron. A planet unlike any other; a planet made not of rock and water, but metal. And on it exists not animal or plant life, but a life unique to it alone: machine life. Living mechanical beings born with the ability to change their form and disguise themselves. Throughout the universe, no matter the culture or the language, they are known by the same name, spoken in hushed tones: Transformers.

If an astronomer were to observe the mechanical planet he would describe it as a barren wasteland of twisted metal and half destroyed buildings that once stood tall and proud. Shining edifices now covered with burn marks from explosions and ready to crumble at any moment. The black and eerie environment, combined with dark melancholy clouds, made the world seem devoid of life. It wasn't always this way. Cybertron was once beautiful; but a war between two factions; the peace-loving Autobots and the warmongering Decepticons all but destroyed it, a war that continued to rage on.

A blur of golden yellow whizzed down the steel road. The tire rims of the alien sports car left a trail of blue light behind it. Coming down from the sky were three identical red and purple alien jets; Decepticon Seekers. The squad leader in the middle spoke into his comlink.

"This is Seeker squadron five! We have visual on unidentified Autobot, en route to the city of Iacon," the commander shouted as he and his troops chased the Autobot. "Request permission to engage target!"

"Seeker squadron five," a voice on the Decepticon comlink said, "You are cleared to engage. Terminate with extreme prejudice."

"That's just what I needed to hear. Turn him into scrap metal!" the alien leader yelled to his team.

Beams of red energy shot from the Seeker trio struck the road, missing the Autobot by a few inches. The Autobot, Sunstreaker, swerved trying to avoid the red hot beams that would turn him into liquid metal. He activated his com to call for help.

"Sunstreaker to Autobot base, come in base! I'm being chased by Decepticons, I need backup! Is anybody there? Can anybody hear me? Is this blasted comlink even working?!" Sunstreaker cried out.

Suddenly a beam blasted the road on his right side, causing the startled Autobot to make a hard left and crash through the guardrail and fall toward a lower road. As Sunstreaker fell, he quickly transformed into his bipedal robot form. The rear of his vehicle mode became his chest, the front split, forming his legs, while his arms unfolded from underneath. With a loud crash, the golden armored mech landed on the road below. Sunstreaker cracked open an optic, his eye, to see his reflection, his entire chest was covered with scratches.

" _Great,"_ thought Sunstreaker. _"My first day as an Autobot and I'm ambushed by 'Cons. And they scratched my paint."_

The three Decepticon Seekers transformed as they landed by the Autobot. Each Seeker's robot mode was identical, the cockpit and nose became the chest, legs and feet were made from the thrusters, and arms emerged from the sides of the jet. The commander of the squadron approached the dazed Autobot, turning his dactyl, his hand, into a blaster.

"Any last words, Autobot scum?" the commander sneered as he pointed his weapon at the back of the 'Bot's head.

Sunstreaker gritted his metal teeth as his hidden right hand turned into a blaster.

"You-" he growled, "scratched-my-PAINT!"

Swiftly, Sunstreaker turned and fired his blaster at the commander's chest; the beam of blue energy went through the evil mech, taking him offline. The other Seekers stared at their dead leader then activated their weapons and began firing at the angry Autobot.

Sunstreaker dodged the red beams like a bird trying to avoid a bullet as he took down another Seeker. Upon seeing the last Seeker standing, Sunstreaker's left forearm paneling moved and a red blade shot out. With an angry yell, the Autobot raised his sword and charged the Decepticon. A slicing sound of metal on metal caused Sunstreaker to freeze. The Seeker stood rooted to the spot as his blood red eyes flickered and a blue liquid oozed from his mouth. The Seeker's torso fell from the waist and the legs toppled over. Standing behind the body of the Decepticon was another Autobot wielding a giant sword. This 'Bot was much bigger than Sunstreaker, his thick black and green armor told the smaller 'Bot that he turned into a form of military vehicle. Grimlock, an Autobot commander, looked down on the smaller Autobot.

"I thought you needed help kid," Grimlock said as his sword collapsed in on itself and he attached the hilt to his waist.

Sunstreaker smirked as he put away his weapons.

"Those freaks just need to learn not to mess with my paint job, 'cause they will be nothing but scrap when I'm finished with them," Sunstreaker said.

Grimlock smirked in response as he nodded at the young soldier.

"Well, we better get back to HQ, Prime is waiting for us," with that, Grimlock's armor began to shift as he transformed into a tank.

Sunstreaker transformed as well and followed his comrade back to city-state of Iacon, the Autobot base.

...

At an Iacon launching platform, Autobots hurriedly prepared for an important mission. An Autobot watched as the tasks were completed. This mech's armor colors were primarily red and blue. His forearms and the chest were mostly red while blue claimed his helmeted head and lower legs. Like other Autobots, antennas were on each side of his head. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, took pride in his troops' efficiency. The sound of a door opening caused the leader to turn and see Grimlock and Sunstreaker speed in.

"Grimlock, Sunstreaker, I was beginning to worry about you two." Optimus said relieved.

"I was heading back to base, when Mr. Vanity here called for assistance," Grimlock said motioning toward Sunstreaker.

"Hey, do you know how long it takes to wax this?!" Sunstreaker retorted as he gestured to his chassis. "I was on my way here, but got ambushed by those Decepti-creeps,"

Optimus nodded, "Understood." He looked toward another Autobot. "Swoop, what is the status on the _Ark_?"

Swoop, the scout of Grimlock's team, the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, looked at his commander.

"All systems are reading green," he replied.

"Good. Grimlock, inform the others that we will be getting ready to launch in five megacycles."

"Optimus, won't the 'Cons notice us taking off?" Sunstreaker asked with concern.

Swoop chuckled, "Don't you worry Sunny. We will be long gone before the Decepticons notice we've left." Sunstreaker rolled his optics in annoyance; he hated being called "Sunny".

Unknown to the Autobot friends, they were being watched. Attached to the side of a nearby building was Laserbeak, a Decepticon spy resembling a vulture. Upon completing his recordings, the robot bird flew through the night sky towards a mech with blood red optics. The mech's armor was bluish silver with glowing purple highlights and what appeared to be giant speakers on various parts of his body, mainly his chest. He had legs similar to that of the hind legs of a dog with wheels of a ground based vehicle as knee joints, arms resembling jet wings with long thin fingers, a thruster and tail fins on his back, furthering the appearance of a jet, and a sinister face was framed in the jet-shaped silhouette of his head armor.

Upon seeing the spy bird approach, Soundwave, the Decepticon's communications officer and spy master, held out his long arm for Laserbeak to perch on.

"Information gathering complete master," Laserbeak informed with an accented voice.

"Excellent work Laserbeak," Soundwave said, his voice was deep, robotic, and modulated, "Now, we must return to base. Megatron awaits."

Laserbeak nodded as he hovered in the air for a second and turned into a circular data disc. Soundwave's chest opened and the disc that was Laserbeak went inside the opening. After his chest closed, Soundwave transformed into a sleek aerodynamic jet and flew to the Decepticon base.

Optimus Prime stared at the spaceship before him. The _Ark_ may not have been heavily armed with weapons or large enough to be a battleship, but it would be enough for their search for the Allspark and a new energy source. Optimus watched as Jazz, the first lieutenant, pushed a cart carrying a glass container onto the ship. Inside the container was a metal shard covered with the remains of symbols on it; upon seeing the shard, Optimus closed his optics as he recalled perhaps one of the most dreadful parts of the war's history.

...

The blazing fire of the destroyed Autobot base in the city of Silfur raged on as Optimus Prime stared at his battle opponent, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. The Decepticons had learned about the Autobot's plan to launch the Allspark off world. Before it could be launched, the Decepticons destroyed the Autobot base. Optimus and Megatron squared off as the soldiers of each side waged smaller battles around them.

Megatron stared at his foe; he was much bigger than the Autobot leader. Megatron's body was all silver, jagged, and scared, with dark red highlights. Spines protruded from different parts of his body while his helm had two spikes sticking out on each side of his head, making it look like a real helmet. There was an air about him that screamed cruelty, cunning, selfishness, and pure evil. Like most of his Decepticon followers, Megatron's optics were blood red.

Megatron sneered as he turned his right dactyl into a fusion cannon, "Why throw away your life so recklessly?" he taunted the Autobot leader.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron," Optimus retorted.

Megatron gave a battle cry as he ran towards his foe. Optimus wielding his ion blaster, charged towards Megatron. The sound of screeching metal rent the air as the two opponents clashed. Megatron stumbled from a blow to his face and snarled as he raised his cannon and fired a beam of purple energy. Optimus ducked and returned fire. The blue beam from Optimus's blaster hit Megatron in the left shoulder. The Decepticon leader roared with rage as his five clawed fingers on his left dactyl pulled back and revealed a mace. With a tremendous swing, Megatron's mace hit Optimus in the face, sending the Autobot leader tumbling to the ground. Optimus groaned as his optics fell on the Allspark buried in the rubble. The Allspark was a metallic cube with a series of symbols across its surface.

"Give me the Allspark and I may spare your miserable Autobot life," Megatron growled. Optimus remained with his back facing Megatron, thinking about his options. A thought entered his processor.

"You'll never get the Allspark, Megatron," Optimus said. "Never."

With lightning speed, Optimus spun, grabbed the cube, and threw it into the air. He pulled out his blaster and fired a beam of blue energy at the Allspark. Megatron watched as the beam hit the cube, causing it to explode. All the fighting stopped and the combatants looked up to see a gust of wind blow the Allspark shards into space.

"You will regret this day, Prime!" Megatron bellowed. "Decepticons! Return to base!"

With that the Decepticons transformed and left the Autobot's former base. Optimus stood and looked where the shards had been blown away, to see a small piece of the Allspark fall and land in his servo.

"Optimus," an Autobot asked, "Are you sure that was the wisest decision?"

Optimus vented heavily as he closed his servo around the shard.

"It had to be done." he replied.

...

Optimus's memories vanished as he heard a series of electronic noises. He looked to his right and saw Bumblebee, the scout for the Autobots, staring at him with concern.

" **Optimus, are you sure we should be doing this?"** Bumblebee asked. **"I don't like leaving Cybertron in this state."**

Optimus Prime looked at his friend.

"We have no choice Bumblebee," Optimus answered. "Leaving our home is the hardest decision I've ever had to make." The Autobot leader looked to the stars. "But if we don't find a new supply of energy, we will never stop the Decepticons." Optimus then activated his comlink, "Ironhide, are we ready?"

"All engines are fully charged and ready for takeoff," a gruff voice answered.

"Autobots," Optimus shouted. "Prepare to board and ready for departure."

Two hours later, the _Ark_ launched from the Autobot base into the cosmos. From the main bridge, Optimus watched as they flew past one of Cybertron's moons, Interstellar, signaling they could activate the hyperdrive.

"Jazz, get ready to-" Optimus was cut off by the blaring of an alarm.

Jazz looked at his station's terminal screen.

"Prime, something is on our tail and closing in fast. And it's enormous!" The Autobot Second-In-Command exclaimed.

There was a collective gasp from the main viewing window; the crew saw a massive black ship with spikes and purple highlights. Optimus's optics narrowed in recognition of the _Nemesis_.

"Megatron," Optimus growled.

...

Inside the main control room of the _Nemesis_ , two Decepticons stared at the Autobot ship before them. Standing in front of the main controls was a dark grey Decepticon with hints of silver and red on his body with parts of a jet attached to him. There was a certain air around the grey Seeker that said smugness, egoism, superiority, and cunning. He went by the name of Starscream, the second in command of the Decepticons. He was known throughout the _Nemesis_ crew for one thing only, his plans to overthrow Megatron and become the new Decepticon leader.

Starscream glared at the Autobot ship before him, disgusted by it. The Autobots had placed all their hope in a modified cargo ship. On his right, Bonecrusher looked at him. Bonecrusher was close to Starscream's height but looked short because of his hunched over body, he had long arms that went past his knee guard with a small head attached to his bulky body.

"What are you thinking about Starscream?" Bonecrusher asked upon seeing a thoughtful look flash in the optics of his comrade's scowling face.

"I'm thinking about how big of a fool Megatron is, and how he's been chasing a ghost for centuries," the Seeker paused for a second, "I seriously doubt we will actually find a piece of the Allspark on board such an insignificant vessel."

"I know what you mean, I don't like our leader either or that the Autobots even have a piece of the Allspark." Bonecrusher agreed.

"Traitors!" a voice shouted.

Starscream and Bonecrusher looked to their left, they saw a massive mech, whose main color was slate grey, approach them. Blackout, perhaps the most loyal Decepticon, was this mech's name. He had absolute faith in his leader would do anything to help the Decepticon cause.

"Megatron is wise! Megatron is bold! Megatron and the Decepticons shall control Cybertron! And-"

Blackout's tirade was cut short when Barricade interrupted. "And find all pieces of the Allspark to wipe our home planet clean of the stench of Autobot oil-blah, blah, blah." Barricade crossed his arms, "Did you memorize that speech Blackout, or was it hardwired into that thick one track processor of yours?"

Blackout growled, "At least my processor isn't filled to the brim on how much I hate my ugly body," he retorted as he gestured towards Bonecrusher. The former snarled.

"Hey! The only person who can say anything bad about my appearance is me," Bonecrusher shouted. It was true; Bonecrusher could only be described with one word: hate. He hated everyone and everything, his hideous appearance was one of them.

The sound of chuckling caused Bonecrusher to see the weapon specialist, Brawl, leaning against a wall with a slightly interested look on his facial plate.

"I find it rather interesting," Brawl said. "The way you let your anger out on others makes me wonder why you aren't a Combaticon."

Two Seekers came into the room with Soundwave behind them. The Seekers were identical to Starscream but had different colors schemes, the blue Seeker with red and silver stripes was called Thundercracker and the black Seeker with purple and silver stripes was called Skywarp.

"You're one to talk Brawl," Thundercracker said, "I wonder why Megatron let a destruction loving Decepticon join us."

Skywarp laughed, "Then let me slap some sense into his processor Thundercracker."

Skywarp barely raised his arm when a light blue beam hit him, covering it in ice. Then, with his turrets lowered, Blitzwing approached him. Blitzwing was around Brawl's height with an icy blue face and a sight enhancer permanently in place over one of his glowing red optics. The thing that made him unique to the others was the jet wings attached to his back and tank treads on the front of his legs. Blitzwing, like Soundwave, was rare type of Cybertronian called a Triple Changer.

"As usual Skyvarp," he said in an accented voice, "Your demeanor is bizarre as zat femme who haz zat accurzed techno orkanic mode."

"Ah, go frag yourself three-face," Skywarp said slamming his arm against a wall, shattering the ice covering his limb.

Blitzwing glared at the black and purple Seeker. Suddenly, the face under the flared helmet began spinning. When the whirling stopped; a visored, red face stared at the Seeker. The big chinned, gapped tooth visage looked nothing like the calculating icy blue face it had replaced.

"Zee name iz Blitzwing flyboy! Remember it! 'Cuaze it is zee lazt thing you're gonna hear before I…!" Blitzwing's face spun around again, this time turning into a black face with sharp teeth and a huge grin resembling something from a nightmare

"Exbress my feelings in song!" the Triple Changer finished.

Blitzwing began to sing an out-of-tune song while the other Decepticons, minus Soundwave, started arguing. Silence claimed them when the control room entrance opened, revealing Megatron. Upon seeing their leader, the Decepticons stood in two lines on the left and right, allowing Megatron to walk through and stand in front of the main viewing window.

"Starscream, report,"

"The energy readings are off the scale my liege. Shall I have the Constructicons fire at the Autobots?"

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it." The warlord paused ominously "Yet,"

Starscream approached the controls as he gave his commander an ingratiating grin.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That is a brilliant strategy, oh wise and great leader."

...

The Autobots watched as a beam of bright red light headed toward their ship. Optimus looked at the ship's main computer.

"Teletran-1, evasive maneuvers!" the Autobot leader shouted.

With that, the _Ark_ dodged the beam and sped up. The Decepticon ship gave pursuit, firing more red energy. Explosions caused by several beams struck the fleeing ship threw the Autobots across the bridge. Optimus regained his footing and looked at Ironhide.

"Take a group and man the anti-aircraft guns," the Autobot leader ordered.

"Right. Grimlock, Arcee, Prowl, 'Bee, Cliffjumper! Come on!" the weapon specialist shouted.

As the group of Autobots ran from the bridge, another explosion shook the ship. "Optimus, shields are at 89 percent!" Swoop shouted. "If we keep taking these hits, we'll be dead in less than twenty megacycles!"

"Keep the ship steady Swoop."

Focusing out the main view port, Optimus watched thousands of jets spew forth from the _Nemesis_ and begin firing.

"Slug, launch any air fighters we have," Optimus called.

Slug nodded as he quickly informed the air fighters to prepare for flight.

...

The Decepticons calmly watched the battle below them, as the Autobots mounted their defense.

"Lord Mekatron," Blitzwing's accented voice said from his station, "I haffe a match on zee energy reating. If it's not a biece of zee Allsbark, it might be zomething just as powervul."

Megatron smiled sadistically and leaned forward in his throne upon hearing the Triple Changer's report.

"I volunteer to deploy and breach the Autobot ship, Master," Starscream said as he bowed to his leader.

Megatron clenched his fist as he looked at his second in command.

"I did not spend four thousand stellar cycles spying on the Autobots so you could lay your greasy wings on the shards," Megatron said grabbing one of Starscream's wings and pulling him closer.

"Ow! Ow!" Starscream shouted.

"I will harness their energy into the ultimate weapon and crush the Autobots for good." Standing, Megatron let go of Starscream and headed toward the control room exit. Starscream watched him leave, seeing he was going to deal with the Autobots. "Is there anything I can do to assist you, My Lord?"

"Quit groveling, and order all weapons to ceasefire."

Starscream scowled with contempt and looked at the crushed metal of his wing; his processor working on his planned revenge.

"Well, I guess I'll have the weapons deactivated and then deactivate you, Megatron." Starscream muttered.

Starscream ordered the cease fire and trailed his leader from the bridge. Megatron heard the launch doors open and listened to the sound of metallic footfalls approach down the hallway.

"What do you want now Starscream?" Megatron asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Starscream said nothing as he seemingly gave Megatron a pat on the back.

"Only to wish you luck my liege," Starscream said with a bow.

"I do not believe in luck." Megatron responded.

The evil tyrant took a few steps, leapt into the air, transformed into an alien jet and flew away from his warship. Starscream smiled slyly as he watched his leader round a corner and disappear.

"Neither, do I," he whispered.

Unknown to Megatron, Starscream had placed a small explosive on the right side of his master's his back. Now Starscream watched and waited, anticipating the destruction of his leader.

...

The Autobots were confused, when the Decepticons suddenly stopped their attack.

"Prime, they stopped." Swoop said with surprise.

There was a loud clang, followed by the sound of constant blaster fire. Megatron, landing atop the main control room, was using his fusion cannon to break into the ship.

"Swoop, try to get ahead of the Decepticons. Sludge and Slug guard the Allspark, while I hold off Megatron."

Optimus Prime quickly typed commands into a computer as the Ark began to speed away from the massive warship. Panels slid back revealing mechanical arms normally used for repairs. The arms controlled by Optimus Prime grabbed Megatron. The Decepticon leader struggled against his binds, only to have his right arm ripped off. The explosive began to beep louder and faster before it detonated. The powerful explosion caused the _Ark's_ roof to be partially destroyed and attached to the burning hull was the remains of Megatron's right arm. Starscream, wanting to see the destruction of his leader, hovered over the black warship with a look of triumph on his face as he watched a trail of smoke going down.

"Yes!" He shouted.

Starscream then flew back to the ship and landed on the launch deck.

"Alright then. Solemn face. Solemn face." Starscream muttered to himself as he entered the ship.

Starscream did not realize it, but the smoke he saw was actually the _Ark_ falling and that Megatron had actually survived the explosion. Megatron was clinging to the side of the ship as pain from his destroyed arm overloaded his systems; he ignored it and focused on boarding.

As the Autobots in the control room regained their senses and Teletran-1 began the repairs to the hull, Sludge and Slug continued to watch over the Allspark shard. The shard began to glow as the battle raged on, causing the confused Autobots to stare at the blue light.

"Hey," Slug shouted, "What's that thing doing?

"I don't know," Sludge replied.

The shard began to glow brighter, enveloping the room in the light. It wasn't long before the blue light engulfed the whole ship. A beam of the Allspark energy shot out of the ship and stopped about twenty feet in front of it. The beam of blue and gold light opened a rip in space-time, a wormhole. The Autobots could only watch as the unstable portal sucked them into the darkness.

...

On the warship's bridge, Starscream smiled in triumph as the _Ark_ was sucked into the wormhole. He had already told his fellow Decepticons that Megatron had 'perished' by Autobot hands. Of course, he knew certain Decepticons, like Soundwave and Blackout, would not believe him. But he was already making plans to have them accept him as their new leader. The thought of being the new leader made his smile even bigger. It took him several thousand years of waiting for the perfect opportunity but he had finally done it! His dream of leading the Decepticons had become a reality.

"This is a dark day in Decepticon history," Starscream began with fake sorrow, "May the legacy of our fallen leader, Megatron, live in our memory cores for all eternity."

Starscream continued, "As I appoint myself new leader, I solemnly pledge to-" The Seeker turned to face his comrades only to see that his audience was nowhere to be found. He blinked a couple of times.

"Where's everybody gone?!"

There was a loud clanging noise. Starscream turned to see hundreds of escape pods bounce off the ship and become smaller as they disappeared inside the wormhole. Starscream's optics widened in shock when he heard the sound of the klaxon alarm echoing through the ship. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts to realize the ship had been slowly being sucked towards the massive hole. Before Starscream could do anything else, the ship suddenly lurched forward as the suction became stronger. The only thing the Seeker could do was let out a terrified scream as the _Nemesis_ was sucked into the wormhole.

The moment the warship was pulled into the singularity, the wormhole closed… disappearing as if it was never there.

...

Three billion light-years away from Cybertron, was a small solar system with five rock planets and four giant gas planets circling a bright yellow star. They had been there for millions of years and the only planet that had developed any life while forming near the fiery behemoth was the third planet. The planet's surface was mostly covered with water with six massive continents on it. The landscapes varied from mountains, deserts, forests, and arctic regions. It practically had unlimited sources of energy. Without warning, an enormous bluish-white hole opened between the unknown planet and its barren moon. Two objects were then expelled from the massive rip before it vanished into oblivion.

The _Nemesis_ and its escape pods were the first things to shoot from the portal and due to the speed, the warship and the pods were the first to reach the planet. The pods scattered all over the planet while the _Nemesis_ landed in the western ocean.

The _Ark_ on the other hand was going much slower and was slowly heading towards the planet. Inside the ship, the Autobots groaned as they began to recover from the unexpected journey. Optimus was the first to get back on his feet.

"What happened?" Optimus then turned to the computer and activated the intercom, "Autobots, what's your status,"

Optimus suddenly had the strange feeling that someone or something was behind him. Before the Autobot leader could react, his head was forcefully slammed on the controls. Optimus knew who it was before his attacker spoke, it was Megatron; the Decepticon leader had remained attached to side of the ship throughout the journey and he had finally boarded the ship of his greatest enemy just before any Autobot could recover.

"The shard," the tyrant growled, "where is it?!"

Optimus didn't respond, he quickly noticed a nearby lever and pulled it downward.

Teletran-1 then droned, "Artificial gravity: disabled."

The ship's main computer was correct, all of the unconscious and some recovering Autobots began to float off the floor along with the leaders. Seizing the opportunity, Optimus sent a swift kick into Megatron's abdomen. The attack sent the warlord spiraling backwards before he braced himself against the ceiling with his remaining arm. Optimus glared at Megatron as he activated his battle mask and deployed his Energon Sword.

"Hey! Who turned off the-?!" the now recovered Swoop was cut off when he bumped right into Megatron. Megatron looked down at the young Autobot flyer.

"Wow, you're even uglier from this angle," Swoop quipped.

Megatron growled like a wild animal before he deployed his sword and tried to take down the flyer. Swoop let out a frightened yelp as he began to dodge Megatron's attacks. Using this distraction, Optimus charged forward and stabbed the Decepticon leader in the back. Megatron let out a pained yell before he grabbed Optimus by the arm and threw him into the wall. Optimus groaned as he looked up into the eyes of his opponent.

"My patience is wearing very thin. Now I won't ask again: WHERE IS THE SHARD?!"

"I'll never give it to you,"

"THEN DIE!" Megatron roared.

The warlord then threw Optimus into the controls. The Autobot leader looked out the cracked viewing window, staring at the approaching planet. Realizing that he couldn't keep this fight going forever, Optimus quickly reactivated the artificial gravity before he fired a few shots towards the ceiling. The shots the Prime had fired sent a bunch of debris on top of Megatron, knocking him out. Swoop quickly ran over and helped his leader to his feet, "Prime, are you okay?"

"I'll function," the Prime responded as he put away his weapons.

"What do we do," asked Swoop, "That won't stop him forever."

Optimus looked down at the unconscious Decepticon leader. He then looked towards the damaged controls. The _Ark_ may be tough but the travel through the wormhole and the battle with the _Nemesis_ left it badly damage. Optimus then turned on the still functioning intercom.

"Attention all surviving Autobots," Optimus spoke into the intercom, "Rendezvous at the _Titanium_. We're abandoning ship." In case the _Ark_ was heavily damaged during their quest, Optimus had a small shuttle installed so they could escape. Not only would it serve as a means of escape, the Allspark shard was stored in that very ship so it could remain out of enemy hands.

With his recent order sent out, Optimus and any surviving Autobots headed for the very back of the _Ark_ , where the _Titanium_ was stored. As he entered the vessel, Optimus looked at the troops that had survived or recovered, of the original three hundred Autobots who had joined on the expedition, only a hundred appeared to have made it. Suddenly, Optimus heard an angry echoing voice shout out his name. It was none other than Megatron, having recovered from his duel with Optimus.

"Everyone to the stasis pods," Optimus ordered his troops.

Jazz looked back towards his leader when he saw him walk towards a series of computers, "What about you?"

"Not until I separate Megatron from us and the shard."

Despite knowing that what Optimus was doing was suicide, Jazz know that the Prime's words were final and continued following his fellow Autobots towards the stasis pods. Optimus quickly typed in a series of commands into a computer, keeping his team and the shard safe were the only thing on his mind.

...

Megatron smirked as he saw his target right in front of him. The sight of Optimus standing near the entrance spurred him on. Soon, he would be one step closer to winning the war and conquering the Universe. Optimus then turned his head towards Megatron as the warlord came closer. The Autobot leader remained firm and kept a stoic expression before he pressed a button.

Just before Megatron could even summon his sword, the door slammed shut with more protective layers covering over it. "NO!" he bellowed.

Megatron proceeded to punch the door with his left arm, trying to make a dent in it. He then deployed his sword to try to cut it. But then there was an explosion and the shuttle detached from the _Ark_. The force from the explosion was so sudden that it caused Megatron to be sent flying backwards into a wall. As the _Ark_ began to enter the unknown planet's atmosphere, Megatron looked up to see the shuttle get smaller and smaller as it approached the planet's moon.

CRASH! The very wall Megatron was leaning against fell away.

Megatron let out a shocked yell when he was pulled out of the ship by the vacuum; the yell then turned into a scream as he was suddenly struck by a large piece of debris from the ship. The impact completely destroyed Megatron, turning him into a huge mess of limbs that fell to the planet. As the body parts fell, the blood red optics of Megatron flickered a couple of times before they went dark.

...

Optimus continued to stare at the door, Megatron's face still remained fixed in his optics. Even though he managed to save his crew and the shard, he still knew that somehow Megatron still functioned and that he would not stop until he had claimed his prize. Shaking his helm, Optimus turned and entered the room were the stasis pods were. He then looked at the remaining open pod before looking at the stasis controls on the computer.

"Artemis, deactivate stasis when a huge spike of Allspark energy is detected."

"Understood," the computer responded.

With that said, Optimus entered the pod and watched the glass door close, sealing him in. A white mist filled the pod, the freezing process had begun. Optimus felt his optics get heavy and his senses dulling before he fell into a deep slumber. He didn't wake when the shuttle crashed on the moon nor when the ship stopped, none of the frozen crew members did.

The years went by and the life on the planet evolved. They learned how to create many incredible things from air travel, space flight, deep sea exploration, and much much more. Like many sentient beings in the universe: they experienced many different things. They had experienced death, joy, sadness, and including war. Though unknown to the Autobots, this planet received a name by the inhabitants. They called it Earth. Despite all of their achievements they failed to learn about the wreckage on the Earth's moon. Eventually, inside the dark wreckage of the shuttle, the computers began to flicker with life.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _I know it's a bit cliché to start with how the Autobots and Decepticons came to Earth, but it had to be done. I also like to thank my Dad for his help with the editing of the story. (Transformers and other related media belong to Hasbro)_


End file.
